Cause you were made for me
by May Malfoy Snape
Summary: [oneshot] Elas sabiam que não eram uma casal adorável, ou querido, ou fofo, e por mais que Hermione resistisse, Pansy sempre conseguia o que queria, ou talvez até mais. Por que foram feitas uma para a outra. [femmeslash]


**Disclaimer:**'Harry Potter' e todos seus personagens e história pertence a J.K Rowling, e, infelizmente não a mim. Eu só escrevo fanfics por diversão e por que eu tenho uma baita imaginação fértil (que, por acaso, adora os casais mais bizarros).

**Aviso: **Femmeslash/yuri. Sabe o que é isso, colega? Duas **mulheres**/garot**a**s/menin**a**s se pegando, entende? Não necessariamente se pegando, mas o casal são garot**a**s, ok? **Cuidado **por que alguma coisa aqui pode ofender seus princípios/religião/preferência gastronômica/costumes/crenças/gostos e todas as outras baboseiras.

**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson e Hermione Granger (sim, bizarro, mas elas ficaram legais aqui xD)

**Obs.: **Mas eu posso garantir que, se você _não_ gosta de femmeslash e é menina, não ficou nojento, nem nada, tá? Pode ler que eu acho que você vai gostar. _**É só mais um romance.**_

**Obs.²: **Eu não vou citar nada sobre a guerra, ok? Mas para que vocês fiquem situados: Harry matou Voldemort, Voldemort morreu. Harry ganhou a guerra. Todos vivem felizes. Muitos morreram, mas fazer o que, é a vida. Deu pra entender mais ou menos? E é uma fic Pós-Hogwarts.

**Obs.³:** Fic dedicada a minha amiga Thaís, que quase me _obrigou _a escrever essa fanfic. (Taty, te amo!) Ela me _"desafiou"_ e minha honra de escritora estava em jogo, então, aqui está. E mais uma coisa, sabe que eu gostei desse casal?!

* * *

_'Cause you were made for me  
__**(Por que você foi feita para mim)**_

* * *

Hermione estava sentada no sofá da sala de seu apartamento. Calçando o par esquerdo da sandália. 

- Pan, você já está pronta? – perguntou em voz alta

- Espera aí, Mione, já vou! – respondeu a outra

- Ok!

Levantou-se e foi até a janela observar a movimentada rua do centro de Londres. Era dia 6 de junho, dia dos namorados.

- Que tal?

Girou nos calcanhares e sorriu ao ver a ex-sonserina parada sorrindo e _finalmente_ pronta. Pansy era muito vaidosa.

Ela estava com uma saia jeans relativamente curta, mas se tratando de Pansy Parkinson, até que era ''descente''. Uma blusa vermelha sem mangas, com um decote comportado e salto. Os cabelos pretos e curtos, estavam soltos. Pouca maquiagem e um entusiasmo nada típico.

- Linda, Pan. Agora vamos logo! – disse caminhando até ela

- Me deixe te analisar, Mione! – girou ao redor da outra com um olhar analisador

- Eu estou como sempre. – respondeu envergonhada, tentando fugir do olhar de Pansy

- Não se mexa!

Hermione bufou e girou os olhos. Pansy também era muito detalhista.

A ex-grifinória estava com uma saia jeans um pouco acima do joelho, uma camiseta branca e os cabelos encaracolados estavam presos em um coque mal feito, deixando alguns fios caídos. Simples e charmosa.

- Maravilhosa. – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da outra que se arrepiou

- Obrigada.

As duas se olharam e sorriram, pegaram as bolsas e saíram do prédio. Quando colocaram o pé na rua, Pansy torceu o nariz. Não gostava de passear na Londres trouxa. Era **tão** sem graça.

- Vem, Pan. Eu quero te levar num lugar. – Hermione pegou na mão dela e apertou o passo

- Aonde que nós vamos? – perguntou intrigada

- Surpresa.

- Ah, Mione, vamos. É na Londres bruxa?

- Não. – riu

- Ah, sabia. Bom demais pra ser verdade.

- Não seja rabugenta.

Enquanto caminhavam Pansy observava atentamente as vitrines, sempre achando alguma coisa nova que a deixava fascinada. Mesmo que jamais admitisse isso a Hermione. Quando passaram na frente de uma loja de cd's Pansy parou olhando a vitrine e puxou Hermione junto.

- O que você disse que isso faz, mesmo? – perguntou apontando para as caixinhas de cd's que estavam abertas

- Elas tocam música, Pan. Você coloca no aparelho de som e ela toca, lembra que eu te expliquei? – sorriu como se explicasse a uma criança de 5 anos por que do céu ser azul

- Ah, é! – disse dando um leve tapa na testa – Você me da um desses qualquer dia? – olhou de soslaio para Hermione que sorriu divertida

- Claro! Agora vamos. São quase duas da tarde, Pansy.

- Sim, sim.

Elas continuaram caminhando, de mãos dadas. Atraindo os olhares de belos homens, principalmente a ex-sonserina. O que deixava Hermione com uma pontada de ciúmes, mas sabia que o olhar superior e frio que Pansy lançava era seu principal charme.

- Só não entendo por que são redondos.

- O que são redondos, Pan? – perguntou Hermione a guiando por mais uma esquina

- Os tals cids. – respondeu olhando pra ela

- Cd's. – corrigiu

- Que seja, você me entendeu.

- Ai, outra hora eu te explico isso. Estou sem a menor paciência para falar sobre por que um cd é redondo. – suspirou Hermione

- Não! – se fingiu de escandalizada – A sabe-tudo-Granger não vai explicar algo que sabe? Meu Merlin, o Apocalipse está chegando.

- Não seja dramática! – riu e beijou de leve a bochecha da outra – Já faz dois anos que deixamos Hogwarts.

- Eu sei, mas às vezes eu sinto falta daquilo tudo. – sorriu de lado – Principalmente do Blaise. – resmungou maliciosa

- PANSY PARKINSON! – repreendeu Hermione parando de andar

- Não grite no meio da rua, sua louca. – Pansy olhou para os lados e puxou Hermione pra começar a caminhar

- Ora, nem pensar. – puxou o braço pra si – Então você realmente tinha um caso com Zambini? – perguntou entre dentes

- De vez em quando. – sorriu maliciosa – Sabe como é.

- Não, não sei. – estreitou os olhos - Você tinha dito que vocês só se agarraram uma ou duas vezes!

- Ou talvez três ou quatro, qual a diferença? – deu de ombros

- Faz toda a diferença! – cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o outro lado, furiosa

- Eu estou com ele ou com você, Hermione? – suspirou

- Mas... – começou envergonhada

- Por um acaso isso foi uma crise de ciúmes, Granger? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços

- N-não, claro que não. – corou violentamente

- Sei. – riu Pansy, chegou perigosamente perto de Hermione e beijou de leve seus lábios, mas a outra a afastou rapidamente, olhando para os lados

- Não, Pansy, não na rua. – a puxou para irem para o outro lado da rua

- Por quê? – retrucou entre dentes, odiava quando Hermione interrompia o que ela começava

- Você sabe por que.

- Não, me explique.

- Merlin, Pansy! Você quer que eu te explique coisas que não tem explicações.

A ex-sonserina resmungou qualquer palavrão e arregalou os olhos quando viu onde Hermione planejava a levar.

- Parque de diversões? – perguntou de mal-humor

- Sim! – sorriu Hermione e a arrastou pra dentro do lugar

- Merlin, o que eu fiz? Grudei abóbora na sua barba? – olhou pro céu esperando a resposta

- Nossa, Pansy. – suspirou Hermione, afinal, ela sabia que a namorada não era das mais chegadas em romantismos

- Por que nós não podíamos ter ido a Londres bruxa? Ou ficar em casa fazendo...

- PANSY! – Hermione colocou a mão sobre a boca da outra – Não fale essas coisas no meio da rua, mulher. – disse corada enquanto a outra rodava os olhos

- Você sente vergonha de cada coisa, Mione. – deu um sorriso malicioso

Hermione foi até o caixa comprar os ingressos enquanto Pansy estava parada observando o lugar e aquelas coisas estranhas. Tinha uma roda, bem grande, com bancos, que ficava girando. Pansy queria saber o que era, e queria andar também, mas nem sobe o efeito de um Imperius ela andaria naquilo. Tudo o que é trouxa, é perigoso (e isso incluía Hermione, mesmo sendo bruxa ela nascera trouxa, e, enfim, Hermione era perigosa).

- Aqui está. – disse Hermione sorridente, segurando duas pulserinhas rosas

- Que isso?

- Ah, sim. Eu poderia ter comprado ingressos, mas com isso nós podemos andar em todos os brinquedos quantas vezes quisermos. – sorriu animada, enquanto colocava a pulseira no pulso de Pansy e no seu próprio

- Eu devia ficar feliz com isso? – perguntou com sarcasmo

- Também te amo, Pan.

Hermione entrou empolgada no parque, praticamente arrastando Pansy junto, a ex-sonserina preferia a forca a andar pra lá e pra cá em brinquedos sem-sentido.

**xxx**

Depois de quase duas horas andando em praticamente tudo, era Pansy que arrastava Hermione para os brinquedos. Parecia uma criança no natal.

Ok, ela tinha que admitir. Era o melhor dia dos namorados que ela já tinha passado. Isso incluía as outras vezes que passou com Hermione. Sim, elas já namoravam há três anos. O último ano em Hogwarts e esses dois em que estavam morando juntas, é óbvio.

- Pra quem não queria vir, não é, Pan? – riu Hermione enquanto sentavam em um banco

- Ora, eu só estou aproveitando, se não tem outro remédio. – sussurrou

- Pan, - começou Hermione ao pé do ouvido dela – eu sei que você está gostando e eu também, não precisa dizer nada, tá? – deu um beijo na bochecha da ex-sonserina que concordou com a cabeça

- Tem algo que nós não andamos? – sorriu, olhando para os lados

- Roda gigante. – Pansy tossiu

- Ah, essa não quero.

- Você tem medo de altura? – perguntou divertida

- Não ria do medo dos outros, Granger, isso é feio, sabe. – disse cruzando os braços

- Oh! Desculpe, meu amor. – beijou demoradamente a bochecha de Pansy – O que eu posso fazer pra me desculpar? – sorriu maliciosa e depositou a mão sobre a coxa da namorada, que se arrepiou ao sentir o toque

- Mione, - começou tirando a mão da outra e sorrindo de leve – não faça isso.

- Mas... – cortou confusa

- Não em _público._ – levantou e começou a caminhar

- Pan! – correu até ela – O que foi?

- Oras, Hermione. Me poupe, eu não posso nem te beijar e você fica me provocando. HÁ! HÁ! – disse com ironia e continuou caminhando

Hermione resmungou algo sobre lembrar de que não deixava Pansy a beijar na rua. Correu até ela e segurou seu pulso. Pansy suspirou e concordou com a cabeça, afinal, ela preferia ficar desse jeito do que sem Hermione.

- Vem, vou comprar um doce pra você.

- Doce? – perguntou a ex-sonserina com interesse

- Sim. – sorriu

Elas caminharam até uma banca que vendia maçã do amor, Hermione entregou a Pansy que sorriu empolgada. Elas começaram a conversar enquanto comiam a maçã.

- Ah, Mione, eu quero um ursinho. – disse dando mais uma mordida na maçã

- Quê? – perguntou olhando pra ela

- Ali! – apontou para uma banca onde as pessoas jogavam uns dardos e se acertassem o alvo ganhavam ursinhos de pelúcia

- Você é bizarra, Parkinson, não queria vir aqui e agora pede presentes _normais_ de namorados. – sorriu divertida

- Eu sei. – falou se fazendo de preocupada – Acho que essa maçã fez algo com a minha mente. – as duas riram

- Tá, qual ursinho você quer? – perguntou Hermione apontando

- Tanto faz. – deu de ombros

- Ok. – deu um leve selinho na namorada e sentiu o gosto doce da maça nos lábios dela, sorriu e puxou Pansy pra trás de uma árvore

- O que você vai fazer, sua ninfomaníaca? – as duas sorriram e Hermione grudou Pansy contra a árvore tomando seus lábios de maneira possessiva, fazendo a outra largar o resto de maçã em qualquer lugar

A ex-sonserina enlaçou a cintura da namorada e retribuiu o beijo intensamente. Hermione gemeu baixo e se soltou de Pansy. As duas estavam ofegantes e sorridentes, a ex-grifinória saiu antes e foi em direção a tal barraquinha de ursinhos de pelúcia.

- Essa mulher ainda me mata. – disse Pansy sorrindo de lado e seguindo o mesmo caminho

Ela caminhou lentamente até Hermione que tentava atingir o alvo com os dardos, mas, boa mira, não era uma das qualidades da ex-grifinória.

- Deixa, Mione. – sorriu Pansy parando ao lado dela

- Não, você vai ter seu ursinho. – disse determinada e Pansy corou de leve

Hermione respirou fundo e mirou no ponto vermelho do alvo. Fechou um olho e jogou o dardo.

E por incrível que pareça atingiu bem no meio do círculo vermelho. Pansy de um pulinho de felicidade e beijou a bochecha de Hermione, atraindo olhares de algumas pessoas.

- Obrigada. – disse Hermione pegando o urso do homem da barraca, que, não parecia nada feliz dando aquele prêmio

- Era um _ursinho_, Mi. – riu pegando o urso branco de quase um metro – Olha o tamanho disso. – riu mais ainda, abraçando o 'pequeno' urso que tinha uma fita vermelha amarrada no pescoço

Na opinião de Hermione era a cena mais fofa do mundo, Pansy abraçada a um urso de pelúcia.

- Mas você gostou? – perguntou fazendo bico por toda a atenção ser do urso

- Oh, você está com ciuminho. – riu Pansy e pegou na mão de Hermione, começando a caminhar pelo parque

- Óbvio que não, Parkinson, é um urso de pelúcia sem vida. – disse entre dentes, deixando claro que já estava arrependida de ter conseguido o urso

- Boa idéia! – disse parando no meio do caminho – Será que tem algum feitiço que faça ele falar, caminhar e todas essas baboseiras? – perguntou olhando animada para o urso

- Não acredito, meu Merlin! – resmungou Hermione mal-humorada

Caminhou até um banco mais afastado e se sentou, cruzando braços e pernas. Agora ela estava realmente mal-humorada. Passaram a tarde toda se divertindo e agora a sua namorada estava com uma obsessão idiota por um urso idiota.

Pansy se aproximava lentamente de Hermione, segurando o bendito urso com o braço esquerdo. A ex-grifinória estremeceu com o andar imponente de Pansy. Essa tinha um certo rebolar quando caminhava, nada forçado, nem vulgar, mas uma pose elegante que a maioria das famílias tradicionais bruxas tinham. Um olhar frio e superior, indiscutivelmente charmoso.

A ex-sonserina sentou ao lado da namorada e colocou o urso do seu lado.

- Mione, - começou ela segurando o queixo da outra para que a olhasse – eu ainda prefiro você, não se preocupe, o Flufy não vai ocupar o seu lugar. – sorriu cinicamente

- Estou mais tranqüila. – disse com ironia e suspirou virando o rosto – Flufy? Você já deu nome pra ele, Pan?

- Oras, deixe de ser ciumenta! – riu abraçando Hermione a força – É só um urso.

- Mas você tá muito empolgada se é apenas um urso, e acredite, Pansy, ninguém além de crianças de 5 anos fica empolgada com ursos de pelúcia. – olhou para ela que corou e se afastou, sentando na ponta do banco

- Que seja.

Pansy cruzou os braços e se recusou a olhar para Hermione. Era tão difícil pra ex-grifinória entender que Pansy Parkinson estava completamente derretida por ela?

Sim, a ex-garota-mais-cobiçada-de-Hogwarts (diga-se que só era **ex **por que elas saíram da escola) estava caidinha por Hermione Granger, e talvez isso não fosse o pior, e sim Hermione ser uma mulher!

Por mais que a ex-grifinória ouvisse declarações (mesmo que não fossem muitos românticas) todos os dias ainda era difícil acreditar que realmente namorava Pansy. Ela passara o sexto ano inteiro negando sua paixão pela garota sentada ao seu lado, mas quando descobriu que Pansy sentia o mesmo, ah.

Todos os garotos de Hogwarst ficaram decepcionados quando Pansy parou de flertar e começou a usar roupas menos indecentes. E que Hermione já não passava tanto tempo na biblioteca, um lugar onde era fácil observar a sua beleza, já que essa ficava concentrada demais para notar os olhares.

E se concluindo o motivo óbvio da obsessão de Pansy pelo urso, era um presente de Hermione! E Hermione ganhara pra ela, ok, podia ser uma coisa melosa demais se tratando de Parkinson, mas às vezes, ela se deixava levar pelo momento.

- Sua idiota. – resmungou Pansy sentindo os olhos arderem pelas lágrimas, não, ela não estava chorando pelo urso estúpido, e sim por causa da situação em que elas estavam, namorando escondido há tanto tempo.

- Pan, - começou Hermione segurando o queixo de Pansy pra que olhasse pra ela – o que foi?

- Esquece. – passou a costa da mão sobre os olhos – Nada, nada.

- Pansy, das poucas vezes que eu te vi chorar tiveram motivos muito graves, você não é do tipo que chora por qualquer coisa. – disse olhando nos olhos da outra

- Você não entenderia, afinal, nesses três anos você nunca entendeu, por que agora? – perguntou com ironia

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou confusa

- DE NÓS, HERMIONE! DE NÓS! – disse irritada, ficando em pé

- Fale baixo, Pansy, alguém pode ouvir. – repreendeu

- EXATAMENTE! VOCÊ TEM VERGONHA DE MIM, GRANGER! E NEM AO MENOS TENTA ESCONDER ISSO! – seus olhos se encheram d'água novamente

- Não, Pansy! – ficou em pé também de frente a namorada – Eu não tenho vergonha de você é que...

- _É que _nós namoramos escondido em Hogwarts. _É que_ todos pensam que nós somos amigas por isso moramos juntas. _É que_ você não me deixou contar nem para o Draco sobre nós. _É que_ você recusou namorar com o Weasley por que você 'não estava preparada pra nenhum relacionamento'!**¹** – duas grossas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Pansy – E o que diabos nós temos, Hermione? É um relacionamento ou e só uma diversão pra você?

- PANSY, NÃO! É claro que não, eu amo você! – disse Hermione a segurando pelos ombros – É que eu não sei se... Se aceitariam bem saber que...

- NÓS SOMOS LÉSBICAS! – Hermione se encolheu ao ouvir a palavra - LÉSBICAS, HERMIONE! VAMOS, REPITA! – disse a sacudindo

- Para, Pan. – disse Hermione – Para, eu não vou falar isso. – resmungou baixo, quase que a ex-sonserina não a ouviu

- Viu? – disse não conseguindo segurar mais lágrimas – Você tem vergonha.

Hermione ergueu o olhar e sentiu um aperto ao notar que Pansy ainda chorava e isso definitivamente não era normal. Pansy só chorava quando algo a apavorava realmente ou a deixava morrendo de medo, o que mais uma vez, não era normal nem comum.

Os olhares não se desgrudaram por nem um segundo. Algumas pessoas que passaram por perto olharam com nojo pras duas e saiam 'cochichando' algo como: 'Essa juventude inventa cada coisa' ou 'Que nojo, são duas mulheres!'. Só que essas pessoas não falaram baixo o suficiente.

- Ouviu? – perguntou Hermione

- Claro que eu ouvi, Hermione. Não sou surda. – falou rude enquanto limpava as lágrimas e sentava no banco novamente, se agarrando a Flufy

- Pansy, você agüentaria as pessoas te olhando com nojo por todos os lugares? Sussurrando sobre você ter uma namorad**a**? – se agachou de frente a ex-sonserina

- Por você. – sorriu de lado e Hermione corou

- É doloroso demais, eu não sei se agüento, não sei. – sussurrou olhando pro chão

- Tudo bem, Hermione. – Pansy puxou a namorada pra cima, a deitando no banco com a cabeça repousada no seu colo, colocando Flufy de lado

- Não. – olhou pra ela – Eu não mereço você, Pansy. – as duas se olharam e a ex-sonserina começou a mexer nos cabelos de Hermione, soltando os cachos

- Eu entendo você, acredite, eu entendo, Hermione, mas... – deu um leve sorriso – Será que não vale a pena arriscar? Sabe, se o Harry e o Draco agüentaram, por que nós não?

- É diferente, Pan. Você sabe que no mundo bruxo um relacionamento entre mulheres é mal-visto, pior que entre homens. – Pansy concordou

Hermione suspirou e fechou os olhos recebendo o carinho nos cabelos. Por que diabos ela tinha que complicar as coisas _simples_, não é? Ela só precisava assumir para todo o mundo bruxo, seus pais, seu amigos, seus conhecidos, o mundo trouxa e para os pais de Pansy, que elas namoravam há três anos e que não pretendiam se separar tão cedo. E agüentar os olhares de repreensão, os cochichos maldosos e as caras de nojo.

Simples.

Certo?

- Eu acho que... – começou Pansy e Hermione abriu os olhos, a observando – Eu acho que... Que agüento ficar nessa situação, não tem problema mesmo, eu não me importo. – sorriu convencida

Hermione sorriu. Ah, por que Pansy tinha que ser simplesmente _adorável_ nas horas difíceis?

Mas Hermione tinha _**medo**_.Algo nada grifinório, nada grifinório.

O olhar de Pansy a entregava, ela não ia suportar essa situação por muito tempo e era isso que estava deixando Hermione atordoada. Pansy Parkinson não é do tipo que abaixa a cabeça e faz o que mandam.

Ah, Pansy Parkinson é simplesmente _adorável._

- Eu juro que vou ajeitar isso, Pan. – sorriu de lado – Só me dá mais um tempo, ok? – se apoiou nos cotovelos e beijou os lábios da outra de leve

- Aham. – sorriu de leve – Pra quem espera três anos, o que são mais três? – deu de ombros enquanto a namorada voltava a apoiar a cabeça em seu colo

- Não finja como se você não se importasse. – bufou, um pouco irritada – Eu te conheço bem demais, Parkinson, essa sua máscara de indiferença não me engana mais. – Pansy estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente – Pelo menos não tanto quanto aténs – sorriu vendo a outra gargalhar

- Que seja, Granger, que seja. – depositou a mão na bochecha de Hermione, sorrindo de leve

Elas ficaram algum tempo apenas se observando, nada mais no mundo parecia importar. Era somente a carinhosa grifinória e a sarcástica sonserina, e, Flufy.

- Vamos, Pansy. – Hermione sentou no banco e a observou – Vamos caminhar mais um pouco e ir embora, dar uma volta na Londres bruxa. – sorriu

- Ah! Tá. – sorriu de lado enquanto observava Hermione levar as mãos aos cabelos, tentando prende-los – Não. – segurou os pulsos dela e abaixou – Eu gosto do seu cabelo solto. – sorriu de leve e namorada corou

- Tudo bem.

Saíram caminhando novamente pelo parque, conversando coisas normais, do dia-a-dia, coisas anormais, que apenas elas viviam, enfim, conversando.**²**

Dessa vez não de mãos dadas, não. Pansy queria Hermione sentisse o que ela sentia, a vontade de querer beija-la e não poder, a vontade ficar abraçada e não poder, afinal, _amigas_ não fazem esse tipo de coisa. _Namoradas_ sim, mas como elas "não" eram namoradas.

Hermione foi guiando Pansy até perto da roda-gigante.

- Vamos, Pan. – segurou a outra a puxou em direção do brinquedo

- Que? – olhou confusa logo arregalando os olhos – Nem pesar, Mione, não vou andar nisso!

- Vamos, não vai doer. – sorriu carinhosa a alguns passos do brinquedo

- Só quando eu cair de lá. – sorriu com ironia – Ah, vamos em outra coisa, por favor! – pediu fazendo cara de choro

- Não, vamos nesse. – a puxou com mais força e jogou Pansy sentada em um dos bancos

- Her-mi-o-ne, - disse entre dentes – vo-cê-me-pa-ga. – falou pausadamente, tentando não olhar pra baixo quando a roda começou a girar

Hermione riu da ação da outra, de todas as coisas bizarras e estranhas que Pansy revelava todos os dias, _medo de altura_ não era algo que a ex-grifinória esperava. Pansy segurou as barras de ferro que as protegia com força, e fechou os olhos, Flufy estava esmagado entre as duas mulheres e bom, ele não fazia nada como todo urso comum.

- Pan, abra os olhos, a vista daqui é linda. – disse olhando ao redor, uma brisa quente bateu em seu rosto balançando seus cabelos

- Nem fudendo. – resmungou com a voz controlada – Eu posso cair daqui, Granger, e não tem magia nessa joça pra amortecer minha queda, eu decididamente quero me segurar e esperar até parar. – sua voz estava levemente irritada, mas dava pra perceber pela força que Pansy se segurava, ela estava com medo

- Vamos, eu estou aqui, qualquer coisa eu uso magia pra te segurar no ar, Pansy. – sorriu amigavelmente

- Não. – rosnou

- Pansy Parkinson ou você abre os olhos agora ou eu fico um mês sem falar ou _fazer _qualquer coisa com você! – disse Hermione irritada

- Você não faria isso! – arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto para a namorada

- Faria, sim. – sorriu – Mas que bom que você aceitou minha proposta...

- Chantagem. – corrigiu irritada, e Hermione girou os olhos

- Que bom que você aceitou minha _chantagem_. _Que seja._ – bufou – Mas não é linda a vista?

Pansy respirou fundo e virou a cabeça para observar melhor a vista, mas o a roda girou e ela voltaram para perto do chão, quando chegaram no alto novamente a ex-sonserina sorriu abertamente.

Era uma bela vista, belíssima. Aquelas ruas ladrilhadas de casas perfeitas e bem desenhadas, parecendo casas de bonecas, o sol que estava quase se pondo banhava a cidade com uma luz laranja, talvez só quem estivesse ali para poder descrever a paisagem. E talvez, um casal melhor para poder aproveitá-la.

- É linda mesmo. – Pansy virou para Hermione que ainda observava a cidade

- É. – virou o rosto para encara-la – Pansy eu... – mas antes que completasse a frase a roda-gigante parou e Pansy arregalou os olhos voltando a se segurar firmemente na barra de ferro

- O que foi? O que foi? – perguntou tentando se manter calma – Eu sabia que essa porcaria ia estragar, eu sabia...

- Calma, Pan! – Hermione riu e chegou mais perto da outra, tirando Flufy dali e colocando ao seu outro lado – Eles sempre param a roda-gigante pra as pessoas aproveitarem melhor, calma.

- É? – suspirou aliviada

- É. – sorriu

As duas se olharam e Hermione se aproximou de Pansy, beijou seus lábios de leve e encostou a cabeça no ombro dela, que passou um braço ao redor da ex-grifinória.

- Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil, Mione? – suspirou e observou o céu que já estava escuro

- Eu não sei, Pan.

- Não da pra gente simplesmente ser feliz? – olhou pra namorada que a observou

- Acho que não. – sorriu de leve – Pessoas como nós não tem muita escolha.

Pansy olhou pra cima, irritada. Trincou os dentes tentando se controlar. **Odiava **o preconceito que Hermione tinha consigo mesma. Será que ela não podia se assumir de uma vez? Afinal, elas não eram nenhuma aberração ou algo do tipo.

Pansy também sabia que seria difícil agüentar o maldito preconceito das pessoas estúpidas e ignorantes que não entendem que não se pode controlar por quem se apaixona. Suspirou, é tudo tão difícil.

- Só vamos aproveitar, meu amor.

- É. – segurou o queixo de Hermione e o levantou, sorriu de leve, _realmente _amava aquela mulher

As duas se beijaram calmamente, com carinho e paixão. Só "poderiam" fazer isso de novo quando colocassem o nariz dentro do apartamento.

Pansy puxou Hermione pela cintura com mais força, fazendo a ex-grifinória passar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, brincando com os seus cabelos. As pernas se entrelaçaram involuntariamente e as duas gemeram fracamente.

Encostaram testa com testa e ficaram se observando por algum tempo, trocando beijos e abraços.

- Será que não podia ser assim sempre? – sussurrou Pansy, com a voz um pouco rouca

- Não, Pan. – encostou os lábios de leve – Mas é por pouco tempo, eu prometo.

- Eu realmente gosto de você, Hermione, - começou se afastando um pouco – mas, - suspirou – se daqui a uns três meses você me achar agarrada a uma mulher "_no meio da rua"_, saiba que é por tudo que eu tive que esconder durante esse três, quase quatro anos. Não por que eu quero te ver sofrer ou me vingar. – desviou o olhar para o céu

- Pansy... – começou com os olhos arregalados – Vo-você fa-faria isso?

- Faria. – olhou pra ela e os olhos da ex-grifinória começaram a lacrimejar

- Por quê? – tentou esconder um soluço

- Se alguém viesse e se declarasse pra mim, dizendo que faria tudo por mim, e que assumiria o nosso relacionamento sem medo, ah – deu um sorriso triste – eu me arrependeria, mas creio que te deixaria, Hermione. Eu não gosto de esconder as coisas. E se essa pessoa pudesse me dar um relacionamento estável e assumido... – a outra arregalou os olhos

- E você seria feliz? – perguntou, secando as lágrimas com ódio

- Talvez não, por essa pessoa não ser você, mas – suspirou – às vezes parece que eu vou explodir, sabe? Eu preciso mostrar para o mundo que você é minha, e – sorriu – que nós nos amamos sem medo, mas... Isso não é verdade, não é? – olhou fundo nos olhos de Hermione que suspirou

- É, não é verdade. – respondeu seca

As duas se olharam intensamente, e, o rancor e magoa que estavam estampados nos olhos logo foram substituídos por irritação e desgosto. Pansy só queria que Hermione a assumisse, Hermione só queria que Pansy esperasse mais um pouco.

É, pessoas diferentes, personalidades diferentes, decisões diferentes, são os principais motivos das discussões delas.

- Nós vamos começar de novo então? – perguntou Pansy com sarcasmo – Outra briga?

- Foi você que começou. – estreitou os olhos

- É óbvio que fui eu. – bufou – Você não tem coragem suficiente, e por você, Hermione, ficaria tudo assim mesmo.

- Não é verdade! – falou indignada

Mas nesse momento a roda-gigante começou a girar e Pansy congelou. Ela gemeu baixinho e se segurou firmemente no banco, fechou os olhos e começou a respirar com dificuldade. Hermione se sentiu culpada por obrigá-la a andar naquilo, e a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi se abraçar na namorada.

- Ai, Mione, por que você me fez andar nisso? – sussurrou e se encolheu nos braços da outra

Hermione abraçou Pansy com força, tentando a proteger que qualquer coisa, não importa o que seja. A roda-gigante deu mais uma volta e ela finalmente puderam saltar. Pansy praticamente saiu correndo com Flufy embaixo do braço.

- Meu santo Merlin, ainda bem que parou. – suspirou olhando pra trás a procura de Hermione

Viu que a namorada se dirigia para a saída do parque, cabisbaixa. Pansy bufou irritada e saiu correndo atrás dela. Hermione caminhava rapidamente e por mais que Pansy chamasse o seu nome ela não parava. Isso deixou a ex-sonserina extremamente irritada, afinal, não tinha tanta gente nas ruas e não fazia tanto barulho.

- HERMIONE! – gritou mais uma vez e viu a outra virar uma esquina – Espera. – sussurrou tirando as sandálias

Hermione fingiu que não ouvia os chamados da namorada e caminhou a procura de um lugar vazio, para poder aparatar. Suspirou, essa briga não fora a pior, mas às vezes cansa, brigar tanto, cansa.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI PARAR? – perguntou correndo atrás da namorada – Hermione...

Pansy a alcançou com dificuldade a segurou pelo braço. Hermione se virou e olhou nos olhos da outra, que só faltava espumar de raiva. Pansy estava um pouco vermelha e ofegava pela corrida.

- Diabos, eu tive que correr _descalça_ pra poder te alcançar. – disse – Você está ficando surda ou o que, hein? – bufou, recolocando as sandálias

- E isso importa? – perguntou entre dentes – Hein, Pansy? – segurou em seus ombros e a balançou

- O que você tem? – empurrou Hermione e cruzou os braços, arrogante

- O que _eu _tenho? – riu sarcasticamente – Tirando que você briga comigo _todo santo dia_ eu não tenho nada!

- Eu brigo? – bufou – Eu não brigaria se não existisse motivo!

- O MESMO MOTIVO DE SEMPRE! – respondeu Hermione jogando os braços pra cima

- SIGINIFICA QUE ISSO CONTINUA SENDO UM PROBLEMA! – gritou jogando Flufy na cara de Hermione – Porra, você acha que eu gosto de brigar **tanto** com você, Mione? – suspirou largando os braços ao lado do corpo

- Acho que não gosta, Pansy, mas se tratando de você... – segurou o urso com uma mão

- Se tratando de mim...? – perguntou com sarcasmo – O que? Eu sou "complica" demais pra você? – estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços

- Talvez. – suspirou – Talvez você seja demais mesmo pra mim. – Pansy engoliu em seco – Complicada _demais._ Sarcástica _demais._ Fria _demais._ Arrogante _demais._ _Pansy__ demais. _

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

**(Você pode me perdoar de novo?  
Eu não sei o que eu disse  
Mas eu não pretendia te machucar)**

Pansy abaixou os olhos e observou os pés atentamente. ÓTIMO! Agora a coisa estava feia, a ex-sonserina nunca pensou que fosse tão ruim assim.

- Então talvez, - começou e levantou os olhos para Hermione – somente _talvez _– seus olhos começaram a arder e lá estava ela chorando _de novo_ naquele dia – a gente deva terminar tudo, Hermione. – a outra arregalou os olhos

- Não, Pansy! Não, não! – disse dando um passo em sua direção, mas ela recuou – Pan eu...

- Não, eu realmente sou _demais. _Irritante _demais._ Chata _demais_. _**Fria demais.**_ – sorriu com sarcasmo, tentando esconder que estava tremendo – Você não me agüenta mais, não é? – soluçou

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – disse trêmula, agora ela também estava chorando

- Mas você disse.

Elas se encaram olhos nos olhos, ambas chorando, mas isso era só um detalhe de percurso. Pansy suspirou e ficou de costas para Hermione.

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_

**(Eu ouvi as palavras saírem  
Eu senti como se fosse morrer  
Dói tanto te machucar)**

- Você quer mesmo terminar, Pan? – perguntou tentando engolir as lágrimas

- Você quer? – suspirou, e fechou os olhos

- Não, mas...

- Sem "mas", - virou pra ela – SIM ou NÃO, Hermione.

- Se isso te fizer feliz. – desviou o olhar

- Mas é óbvio que não vai fazer! – disse irritada

- Então porque, Pansy? - soluçou

- PORQUE NÃO DA MAIS! – gritou – Eu to indo pra Londres bruxa. – sussurrou e fechou os olhos tentando se concetrar pra aparatar

- Eu vou com você!

Hermione só teve tempo de se segurar no braço de Pansy e logo já sentiu como se estivessem a puxando com força pelo ar. Quando seus pés tocaram de novo o chão a ex-grifinória desabou. Bufando e proferindo palavrões, mas logo sentiu sendo erguida por duas mãos gentis.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso, você sabe o que acontece quando não se faz uma aparatação direito. – disse Pansy friamente – Metade do seu corpo podia ter ficado lá.

- Eu sei. – respondeu limpando as vestes, enquanto alguma pessoas as observavam curiosas

- Então por que veio? – perguntou e começou a caminhar entre as pessoas

- Por que eu precisava falar com você. Nós precisávamos terminar a nossa conversa. – pegou Pansy pela mão e a puxou em uma direção oposto – E dessa vez vai ser definitivo, Pansy.

- Você quem sabe. – respondeu puxando sua mão com força

Hermione parou de caminhar e observou a mulher ao seu lado. Pansy parou também.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione intrigada

- Nada. – disse a olhando, dando de ombros

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_

**(Então você olha para mim  
Você não está mais gritando  
Você está silenciosamente magoada)**

Claro que Pansy estava chateada, mas Hermione alegara que ela era "fria demais", então ela seria "fria demais".

- Então vamos. – disse a ex-grifinória, recomeçando a caminhada

- Ok.

Elas caminharam por mais alguns minutos até chegar em um restaurante. Hermione foi até o repcionista e pediu uma mesa, Pansy apenas a seguiu, observando atentamente o lugar, onde casais apaixonados trocavam declarações e anéis de noivado.

- Chega a ser nojento de tão romântico. – resmungou

Eles chegaram até uma mesa no jardim, Pansy sentou de frente para Hermione que reduzia Flufy para ele caber em sua bolsa. A ex-sonserina suspirou e apoiou os braços sobre a mesa, olhando ao redor. Havia várias outras mesas no jardim, já que fazia uma noite quente. E agora que Pansy notara, alguns coraçõezinhos vermelhos flutuavam pelo lugar, e, há muito contra-gosto ela tinha que admitir, junto com a lua cheia, deixava o lugar com um ar inressístivelmente charmoso.

- Noite agradável, não é? – se pronunciou Hermione

- Oh, sim. – disse com sarcasmo, pelo assunto ridículo que Hermione escolhera para quebrar o gelo

- Ok, Pan, não podemor fugir desse assunto. – começou – Aquilo que eu disse sobre você ser _"Pansy demais"_ foi um pouco...

- O cardápio, senhoritas. – interrompeu um garçom, fazendo Hermione estreitar os olhos para o papel estendido e Pansy segurou o riso

- Obrigada. – respondeu a ex-sonserina

Depois de escolherem os pratos e o vinho, o silêncio se instalou novamente. Não que isso realmente fosse um problema, elas já tinham passado essa fase de "silêncio constrangedor". Mas Hermione queria esclarecer as coisas, e Pansy não a olhava nos olhos de jeito nenhum.

- Será que você poderia olhar pra mim? – peruguntou, já sem paciência

- Que seja. – suspirou e olhou-a – Você se estressa muito fácil, sabia? – perguntou com sarcasmo

- Não me diga! – bufou – Pansy, eu não queria te dizer aquelas coisas, foi uma coisa de momento. Eu juro que...

- Não jure, Hermione. – cortou friamente – _Não_ jure. Você me jurou que nós seríamos mais felizes, juntas, no último ano em Hogwarts, lembra? – suspirou e cruzou os braços

- Claro que eu lembro! – passou as mãos pelo o rosto – Eu lembro, mas...

- Você disse exatamente assim: "Eu juro que nós seremos mais felizes se ficarmos juntas, Pansy. Morando no meu apartamento em Londres. No início nós não vamos poder assumir, mas depois..." – estreitou os olhos – Sabe, Granger, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me entreguei e sabe o que eu recebi em troca? – colocou a mão sobre o garfo e incoscientemente apertou o cabo – Você chegando em casa todo dia com desculpas esfarrapadas e com esse "medo" de se assumir, as vezes você chega a ser grossa!

_I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you_

**(Eu daria qualquer coisa agora  
Para matar aquelas palavras pra você)**

Hermione desviou o olhar, ela não sabia ao certo por que desse medo absurdo que ela tinha de assumir o seu relacionamento com Pansy. Afinal, elas não eram as únicas assim no mundo. Mas antes que ela conseguisse proseguir com seu raciocínio a comida chegou, e agora elas tinham com o que se distrair.

Começaram a comer em silêncio. Cada uma distraída em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Mas olha quem encontramos por aqui.

As duas levantaram a cabeça pra ver Draco Malfoy abraçado a Harry Potter. O moreno sorria abertamente para as duas, enquanto Draco o enlaçava pela cintura e sorria contido.

- Dray! – disse Pansy levantando da cadeira e abrindo os braços

- Pan! – Draco a abraçou gentilmente, e ficou com a cabeça acomodada em seu ombro, quem visse, diria que eram namorados

Harry fechou a cara, tinha sido deixado de lado, já que Pansy e Draco eram unha e carne. Hermione também não pareceu gostar nada daquele abraço. Sempre desconfiara que Pansy tivera um caso com Draco em Hogwarts, mas a outra sempre negava de pé junto, jurando que eles era apenas amigos.

- Então, Mione, o que conta de novo? – perguntou Harry depois de dar um rápido abraço na amiga

- Nada e vocês? – sorriu

Draco e Pansy _finalmente _se soltaram, o loiro fez um feitiço convocátório e duas cadeiras apareceram, pra ele e para Harry. Hermione teve que deslocar seu prato para ficar ao lado de Pansy, cabendo assim todo mundo na mesa.

- Nada de novo, - começou Draco enquanto os dois sentavam – tirando que Harry está grávido. – deu um meio sorriso

- DRAY! – repreendeu Harry ficando absurdamente vermelho, logo depois se encolhendo na mesa

- Co-como é? – perguntou Hermione com os olhos arregalados

- Re-repete. – gaguejou Pansy

Draco sorriu ainda mais com o gemido de desconforto de Harry.

- Harry está grávido.

Um minuto de silêncio.

- MAS COMO? – quase berrou Hermione

- Calma, mulher, fale baixo. – Pansy a cutucou

- Oh, sim, desculpe. – respondeu um pouco vermelha

- Depois eu te explico sobre gravidez masculina, Mione, depois. – disse Pansy e a outra concordou

- E quanto você pretendia me contar, mocinho? – perguntou a castanha autoritária, fazendo Harry relaxar um pouco, afinal, estava mais acostumado com esse jeito autóritário de Hermione

- Ora, Hermione, a gente não se vê a uma semana, - sorriu – logo que eu te encontrasse, contaria.

- Sei. – disse desconfiada

- E pra mim, Sr. Malfoy? – Pansy estreitou os olhos e Draco engoliu em seco

- Vamos, Pan, também não nos vemos a uma semana, - pegou na mão dela sobre a mesa – e você vai ser a madrinha.

- Eu vou? – arregalou um pouco os olhos

- Ela vai? – perguntou Harry surpreso

- Mas é lógico que ela vai. – disse o loiro, como se fosse óbvio

- Mas e Hermione? – Harry fez bico e a ex-grifinória riu – Ela é minha melhor amiga, quero que ela seja madrinha também. – Draco girou os olhos

- Nós precisamos de uma madrinha e um padrinho, - começou o loiro – substituímos e deixamos Hermione e Pansy como um casal, duas madrinhas, não faz diferença. – deu de ombros

Pansy e Hermione se entreolharam com urgência. Mas Draco e Harry estavam preocupados demais escolhendo a comida para notar o medo nos olhos da ex-grifinória.

- Potter, você vai comer todo o restaurante! – exclamou Draco incoformado

- Ai, Dray, eu estou comendo por dois agora, né? – fez carinha de choro e o loiro foi _obrigado _a ceder

- Ok, Potter, ok. – Harry sorriu e beijou de leve os lábios de Draco, em agradecimento

Pansy suspirou e cruzou os braços e as pernas, afinal, agora elas teriam que esperar a comida de Draco e Harry chegar, pra recomaçar a refeição, seria falta de educação não espera-los.

A ex-sonserina ouviu Hermione começar uma conversa animada com eles, sobre o bebê, e a única informação que seu cérebro guardou foi que Harry já estava com três meses de gestação.

Ela passou os olhos pelo jardim, observando cada cantinho. Viu um casal **muito** apaixonado se agarrando, e outro que pareciam estranhos sentados lado a lado na mesa. Mas, quem era ela para julgar os outros, não é?

Seus olhos pousaram em uma mesa não muito distante da sua, um homem moreno conversava animadamente com a mulher ruiva a sua frente, eles deram as mãos e trocaram olhares e suspiros apaixonados. Pansy estreitou os olhos. Por que todos podiam ficar se esfregando e se declarando em público e ela não?

Ela se sobressaltou quando notou que o homem retrubuía o olhar, a ex-sonserina virou o rosto envergonhada, mas sentiu que ele não parava de olha-la. Virou o rosto novamente e quase ficou ofendida com o jeito que o homem a devorava com os olhos.

- Pansy eu... – começou Hermione olhando pra ela, mas parou ao notar _o que_ estava acontecendo ali

- Oi? – perguntou fugindo daquela situação

- O que você estava fazendo? – perguntou estreitando os olhos – Estava encarando o cara, e olha que ele tá acompanhado! – bufou irritada

- Ora, Hermione, olhar não tira pedaço. – comentou Draco malicioso

- É, Mione, não seja paranóica. – Harry sorriu quando a comida chegou

- Pansy, - começou relaxando um pouco – você estava dando em cima dele ou não?

Draco e Harry não estavam entendendo lhufas daquela conversa e observavam confusos cada movimento das duas. Pansy piscou lentamente e suspirou.

- Não, eu não estava.

- Então por que estava olhando pra ele? E **por que **ele estava olhando pra você **daquele **jeito? – desviou o olhar para o tal homem, que virou o rosto na hora

- Por que ela é linda? – comentou Harry, com ironia

- E sexy. – acrescentou Draco

- Obrigado, queridos. – Pansy riu e Hermione bufou novamente e cruzou os braços

- Eu ainda não entendi esse seus ciúmes, Hermione. – disse Draco começando a comer

- Não é ciúmes. – respondeu corando

- Imagina se fosse, não é. – retrucou o loiro, sorrindo com sarcasmo

Os dois homens riram a começaram a comer, Pansy e Hermione fizeram o mesmo. Mas a ex-grifinória não parava de lançar olhares cortantes para Pansy, que fingia não notar nada. Os quatros começaram uma conversa sobre qualquer futilidade engraçada. Mas o homem da outra mesa continuava olhando descaradamente pra o decote e para as pernas de Pansy.

- Eu não acho que o quarto do bebê deveria ser verde, Dray. – comentou Harry

- E eu não acho que deva ser _vermelho_. – retrucou com ironia – Verde é neutro, Potter, não seja dramático.

- Blerg, que seja. – deu de ombros

- Mas isso é o de menos. – disse Hermione rodando os olhos

- Concordo. – Pansy deu um meio sorriso – O que importa é que o bebê vai para a Sonserina. – os três gargalharam

Quando ela virou o rosto casualmente para o lado viu que o tal homem ainda a observava, bufou irritada. E sentiu um beliscão no braço, virou bruscamente pra Hermione que a fitava com os olhos estreitos. Pansy quase rosnou de desgosto.

- Quê, _porra_? – perguntou esfregando o braço

- Pansy, a namorada dele vai vir aqui querer duelar com você! – cruzou os braços – Seja discreta.

Draco observou atentamente a cena e como se um _click _tivesse acontecido em sua cabeça ele entendeu o que se passava com as duas mulheres. Olhou para Harry que parecia confuso com a estúpida discussão e Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido palavras mágicas e esclarecedoras.

- Oh! – exclamou o moreno fazendo as duas olharem pra eles

- Que foi? – perguntou Hermione

- Desde quando vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Draco calmamente, vendo as duas arregalarem os olhos

- Quê? – perguntou Pansy temendo a reação da namorada

- Nã-não se-sei do-do que vo-vocês es-estão fa-fa-falando. – guaguejou pateticamente Hermione

- Claro que você não sabe. – ironizou Draco – Como nós fomos estúpidos, Harry, não percebendo _isso_!

- É, eu... Não acredito. – disse olhando um pouco chocado para as duas

- Dá um tempo, ok? – pediu Pansy suspirando – Deu tanto trabalho esconder e agora do nada vocês percebem! Isso é revoltante! – bufou e cruzou os braços

- Não! – cortou Hermione – Não tem nada a ver, erm, é brincadeira da Pansy, não existe nada entre nós. – disse recuperando um pouco de auto-controle

- Não existe nada entre nós? – perguntou Pansy com a voz fraca e trêmula

Hermione olhou pra ela e elas se encararam nos olhos. Harry prendeu a respiração e Draco ficou um pouco apreensivo. Afinal, aquelas palavras de Hermione deixaram até ele chocado.

_Each time I say something I regret, I cry  
"I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

_**(Cada vez que eu digo algo que eu me arrependo, eu choro  
"Eu não quero te perder."  
Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixaria, yeah)**_

Pansy sentiu um aperto no peito, uma dor incontrolável, agora não era uma boa hora pra ter a "conversa definitiva", mas parece que nem sempre se pode ter tudo no momento em que se quer.

E sabe qual a pior parte? Ela sabia que não poderia deixar Hermione, ela não conseguiria. Pansy já tentara largar a ex-grifinória, mas em menos de duas semanas voltou correndo, _ela respira Hermione Granger_.

- Pansy, não... – começou Hermione, vendo a outra se levantar

- Não se preocupe, Mi, eu não vou ir embora, e você sabe disso. – sorriu tristemente e caminhou até uma parte mais afastada do jardim

- Eu não acredito que você disse isso, Hermione Granger! – repreendeu Harry

- Merlin, Hermione, você viu o jeito que ela ficou? – perguntou Draco surpreso – Eu nunca vi a Pansy desse jeito.

- Eu... Eu... – afundou o rosto entre as mãos – Eu não sei mais o que fazer!

- Me responda, há quanto tempo? – pediu Draco

- Três anos. – gemeu, não queria ver a reação deles

- O QUE? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo

- Eu sei, eu sei... – olhou pra eles – Mas eu não sei o que pode acontecer... As pessoas não vão aceitar, e... A Pansy já sofreu tanto com tudo aquilo da Guerra... – suspirou

- As pessoas nunca aceitam, Hermione. – disse Draco e lhe ofereceu um sorriso reconfortante – Mas isso é a vida de vocês, danem-se os outros! – a castanha sorriu, Draco sabia como faze-la odiar as pessoas, e isso era bom de certa forma

- Mi, vá lá. – disse Harry sorrindo – Eu concordo com o Draco, danem-se os outros, conquiste ela de novo, Hermione, por que vocês tem uma a outra, e isso é raro. – piscou

- Eu sei. – olhou para a namorada apoiada em uma árvore de olhos fechados

- Não se preocupe, a gente aceita ser os padrinhos do casamento. – disse Draco, se fingindo de inconformado e Harry riu

- Obrigado, rapazes. – sorriu

Hermione levantou da mesa e respirou fundo. Começou a caminhar em direção a garota e podia sentir o olhar de algumas pessoas. Parou em frente a outra e colocou as mãos na cintura de Pansy, que abriu os olhos surpresa.

- Que susto. – sussurrou, Hermione sorriu pra ela

- Eu te amo, Pansy. – passou os braços firmemente ao redor da cintura dela a fazendo arregalar os olhos

- Eu também te amo, mas o que diabos você está fazendo? – mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir seu corpo junto ao da namorada – Hermione, tem pessoas aqui. – passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dela

- Por isso mesmo, bobinha. – sorriu

Pansy suspirou quando sentiu os lábios macios de Hermione contra os seus. A castanha trouxe o corpo da namorada o mais próximo possível enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Pansy puxou a nuca de Hermione e as duas gemeram com o beijo apaixonado, as duas línguas brincavam.

_'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me, love_

_**(Porque você foi feita para mim  
De algum jeito eu farei você ver  
O quanto você me faz feliz, amor)**_

Elas se separaram ofegantes, sem coragem pra ficar mais longe, só o suficiente para que as testas se enconstassem.

- Você tem idéia do que fez? – perguntou Pansy sorrindo de leve

- Eu não sou completamente estúpida, Parkinson. – riu e os lábios roçaram de leve

Então elas voltaram ao mundo real, onde as pessoas exclamavam de surpresa, cochichavam de nojo e suspiravam de desgosto. Hermione arriscou olhar para o lado e recebeu olhares cortantes e repreensivos. Pansy suspirou e fez o mesmo, logo lançando um olhar capaz de congelar o inferno, e no mesmo instante todos viraram para suas refeições. A castanha sorriu pra ela.

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive_

_**(Eu não posso viver essa vida  
Sem você ao meu lado  
Eu preciso de você para sobreviver)**_

- Você quer namorar comigo, Pansy Parkinson? – perguntou Hermione em auto e bom som, pra quem quisesse ouvir – Oficialmente?

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

_**(Então, fique comigo  
Você olha nos meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro que eu sinto muito)**_

- Eu... – seu lábio tremeu – Eu quero sim, eu quero muito.

Hermione sorriu e elas se beijaram novamente.

_And you forgive me again  
__I never meant to hurt you_

_**(E você me perdoa de novo  
Eu nunca pretendi te machucar.)**_

_'Cause you were made for me  
__**(Por que você foi feita para mim)**_

Se separaram e caminharam de mãos dadas de volta para a mesa. Onde Draco e Harry as esperavam sorrindo. Jantaram calmamente, e depois passearam com o outro casal pela Londres bruxa.

**xxx**

- Eu estou um lixo. – murmurou Pansy quando entrou no apartamento

- Eu também. – disse Hermione enquanto lançava feitiços para proteger o lugar

- Eu não lembrava de como seu amigo gostava de caminhar. – resmungou a ex-sonserina se jogando no sofá

- Nem eu. – riu Hermione

A castanha se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um demorado banho, enquanto Pansy escorregava pelo sofá, até achar uma boa posição para cochilar. Então tudo ficou escuro e dormir com uma sandália e a bolsa embaixo do braço pareceu uma boa opção.

- Pan...

Pansy abriu os olhos e viu Hermione já com a camisola e com os cabelos molhados, a observando com um sorriso divertido.

- Huuum? – murmurou esfregando os olhos

- Você cochilou, vai deitar.

- Uhum.

Pansy foi até o banheiro e retirou toda a roupa para entrar de baixo da água fria, sorriu, Hermione vivia dizendo que ela pegaria um resfriado por tomar banhos gelados no verão e depois sair para o calor.

A ex-sonserina enrolou uma toalha nos cabelos e uma no corpo, e saiu do banheiro, deixando as pegadas de água por onde passava.

- Mione, que horas é? – perguntou em voz alta enquanto ia em direção ao quarto

- Uma da manhã! – respondeu

- Tudo isso?

Pansy entrou no quarto delas e viu Hermione deitada na cama de casal, lendo um livro qualquer. A castanha estava com uma camisola branca com um ursinho na frente, Pansy revirou os olhos, típico da namorada. _Camisola com ursinho, nada sexy._

- Sim, nós acabamos ficando tempo demais naquela restaurante. – disse sem levantar os olhos da leitura

- É.

Pansy foi até o roupeiro e abriu uma porta, tapando qualquer visão que Hermione poderia ter. Jogou as toalhas no chão enquanto vestiu o que Hermione chamava _"projeto de pijama"._ Afinal, era um **micro** short e uma camisete, grudados ao corpo, mostrando que ela possuía belas curvas.

- Hermione, você sabe cadê a minha varinha? – perguntou Pansy sorrindo

- Como você consegue perder a sua varinha, Pan? – riu e olhou pra ela, corando logo depois – Você não tem vergonha de andar com esses trajes, mocinha? – perguntou sorrindo com malícia

- Não. – sorriu do mesmo jeito

Hermione largou o livro na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado e levantou, chegou perto da ex-sonseria e lhe deu um beijo demorado.

- Acho que a sua varinha está no sofá, onde você a deixou quando chegou. – sorriu

- Pode ser. – deu de ombros e se encaminhou até a sala

Pansy encontrou a varinha em baixo da almofada que usara como travesseiro para cochilar, voltou para o quarto e viu que Hermione já tinha apagado as luzes, deixando só o abajur ligado. A castanha estava deitada de bruços agarrada a Flufy e Pansy não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Você já vai dormir? – perguntou enquanto murmurava um feitiço para as toalhas sumirem junto com a roupa que tinha usado durante o dia

- Sim, e você também. Lembra que disse que estava um lixo? – abriu os olhos e ficou de lado para poder observá-la

- Aahh, Mione, mas agora que nós somos oficialmente namoradas... – começou se aproximando da cama e largando a varinha em qualquer lugar – Eu pensei em uma comemoração. – sorriu maliciosa

- Que tipo de comemoração? – perguntou Hermione sorrindo

- Não consegue pensar em nada? – deitou por cima dela e jogou o urso longe

- Quem é a ninfomaníaca, agora?

Pansy grudou seus lábios ao da namorada e colocou as mãos por de baixo da camisola, acariciando as coxas de Hermione. A ex-grifinória escorregou uma mão pra dentro da camisete de Pansy acariciando um seio dela, e a outra mão foi até a nuca de Pasny, aprofundando o beijo e gemeram juntas.

Oh, sim, longa noite.

- Merda de sol. – foi a primeira coisa que Pansy disse

Abriu os olhos e um palavrão nem tão leve assim saiu de sua boca. Entrava sol pelas frestas da janela, ela virou na cama e viu que estava sozinha. Franziu o cenho e suspirou levantando, enrolou o lençol no corpo nu e caminhou em direção a cozinha.

- Mione? – perguntou entrando no lugar e vendo a mesa posta, com as coisas preferidas que gostava de comer de manhã – Onde tá aquela maluca, né Flufy?

Pansy se sentou em uma cadeira e olhou para o Urso que estava propositalmente colocado na cadeira ao lado. A ex-sonserina deu ombros e começou a comer calmamente, tomando seu café.

Depois de quase meio-hora Pansy bufou com impaciência, onde será que Hermione estaria em um domingo de manhã? Quando ia se levantar a namorada aparatou no meio da cozinha.

- Pansy! – sorriu e foi até ela, dando um leve beijo nos seus lábios – Já está acordada?

- E faz tempo! – sorriu de leve – Onde você estava? – perguntou vendo Hermione sentar na sua frente

- Ah, que fui comprar uma coisa pra você. – disse misteriosa, se servindo de café e começando a beber

- O que? – perguntou curiosa, mordendo o lábio inferior

- Surpresa.

Pansy bufou. Quando Hermione começava com essas _surpresas _ela não gostava muito. Ficou observando a namorada comer calmamente, enquanto batucava com as unhas na mesa.

- Deu, Hermione? – perguntou impaciente

- Deu, Pansy, deu. – riu e levantou – Vem comigo.

Hermione pegou a mão dela e caminhou até a sala e fez Pansy se sentar no sofá.

- Será que você não sabe o que é usar roupas? – perguntou Hermione rindo, e Pansy a imitou, olhando pra baixo e arrumando o lençol ao redor do corpo

- Vaaamos, Mione, eu estou curiosa. – disse sorrindo

- Ok. – suspirou

A castanha sentou ao lado de Pansy e tirou do bolso da saia que usava uma caixinha de veludo. A ex-sonserina arregalou os olhos ao notar o que aquilo significava e levou à mão a boca. Hermione sorriu pra ela e abriu a caixinha, mostrando duas alianças de prata.

- Pansy Parkinson, você quer casar comigo? – perguntou corando furiosamente

- Hermione... – sussurrou assombrada, e a ex-grifinória pensou que ela negaria – É CLARO QUE EU QUERO! – gritou e se jogou sobre ela, fazendo as duas caírem sobre o sofá

- Calma, garota! – riu Hermione

Elas sentaram novamente e Pansy puxou Hermione para um beijo apaixonado, fazendo as duas sentirem aquele turbilhão de sentimentos sempre que estavam juntas.

Hermione tirou uma aliança da caixa e Pansy pode ver escrito dentro: P&H. Sorriu para a castanha que colocou a aliança em seu dedo, e logo fez o mesmo.

- Agora você não me escapa, Granger. – sorriu maliciosa

- E quem disse que eu quero escapar, Parkinson? Ou melhor, futura Senhora Granger? – Pansy gargalhou

- Desculpe, garota, mas eu não vou usar seu sobrenome.

Não deixou Hermione responder e se jogou sobre ela, a beijando. Bom, elas não tinham mais nada pra fazer aquela manhã mesmo. E só voltariam para o mundo real quando... Enfim, terminassem o que Pansy estava começando, e Hermione aprendera a nunca interromper o que a namorada/noiva/futura esposa começava.

E sabe o melhor de tudo? Elas viveriam felizes pra sempre. Por que elas sabiam que não eram um casal adorável, ou fofo, ou esperado, ou _normal_. Mas o amor inexplicável que nasceu entre elas foi o suficiente para o tão aguardado:

_E viveram felizes para sempre._

**xxx**

_'Cause you were made for me  
__**(Por que você foi feita para mim)**_

* * *

**¹: **sim, eu sei que no sexto livro teve um "_rolo"_(chame de namoro se quiser)entre o Ron e a Hermione, mas como isso aqui é a MINHA fanfic, vamos deixar por isso mesmo. A Hermione não namorou o Ron. xP

**²: **essa frase rimou! xD eu só me liguei depois, mas tudo bem, não ficou ridículo. ;D

A música é _Forgive Me_, do _Evanescence._ Eu mudei algumas partes, ao invés de _"você foi feit**a** pra mim" _é _"você foi feit**o** pra mim", _tipo, são só essas coisinhas, nada muito diferente. E tirei uma frase, mas não dá nada.

Ok, agora falando da fic, eu estou tão nervosa como se essa fosse a minha primeira fanfic, afinal, é a minha primeira femmeslash que eu faço, to nervosa, sério. E espero que ninguém deixe uma review desaforada dizendo que tem preconceito, ok? Por que eu avisei que era entre mulheres e que o casal era bizarro, então, não ofenda, tá:)

mas eu gostaria MUITO que vocês deixassem uma review falando sobre a história e falando da fanfic, eu quero saber o que vocês acharam, por favor mesmo.

ah, e uma amiga minha fez a capa, pode ir no profile que vão achar o link. e comentem na capa também!

beijos

May

**Faça uma criança feliz, deixe uma review! **


End file.
